


No to that

by uselessmoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), How Do I Tag, Mama McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmoth/pseuds/uselessmoth
Summary: Minerva is not letting her boy's son be taken away from his familyEven if it's not the family he knows





	No to that

"Albus, please. Just let me take him." Minerva McGonagall was not one for begging but it seemed like a good time to start. 

Her face was pleading, her heart had been shattered at the news she had discovered last night. Locked herself away in her office, sobbing until she could sob no more. Wanting nothing more to go and comfort her other troublemakers and find comfort herself. Yet Dumbledore had put her on a stakeout. 

"I can't ask you to do that Minerva. He will be better off here. It will also help to be with his family." Albus said, his kind eyes sad. 

"These people are no more family to him as Mr Black's family was it him. In fact, this could be even worse for him. Please, just let me take him." 

The headmaster shook his head. 

"You have enough on your plate already. It's too much to ask. You don't even have the slightest clue how to take care of a child." 

Something in Minerva snapped. The plants began to shiver.

"I do know how to take care of a child. I've been doing a much better job than some of the children's actual parents. Don't you ever accuse me of that again." 

If there had been any lights on the street they would have flickered out. You knew it was bad from Minerva's reaction. She was a very calm and collective woman and she had been teaching for most of her life. Dealing with many children and their problems that always flooded in from home or just a hard class. They came into her office seeking help and she always would smile and offer them a biscuit and try and sort out their problem. 

"Albus if you are not going to give Harry to his legal guardian. You should give him to me. Not them. I do not care what your plan is but I have already lost two children tonight, I will not let their child grow up with them." Her eyes were hard and cold. 

Albus's eyes were still soft, he was not one to be angry. Something Minvera felt uneased by. 

"I cannot allow you to take him. It would be too much hassle." 

The light bulbs popped above their heads. Showering glass across the ground. She would fix that later. 

"No. I am taking him no matter what you say." 

A roar echoed across the sky and screeching was then heard. A motorbike roared down the street, stopping in front of the teachers. A large man sat on in, nursing a small child in his arms. 

"Evenin' Dumbledore. Professor."

Minerva nodded her head at Hagrid. His black beetle eyes glistened over. 

"Rubeus thank you for this. I may ask where did you receive that motorbike?" Dumbledore asked. 

Minerva knew exactly who he had borrowed it from. She had seen it many times with a leather-clad boy with wild black hair on it. Sometimes with a terrified tawny-haired boy as well. 

"Sirius Black gave her to me. Beaut isn't she? Said somethin' about not needing her where he's goin'." 

Minvera's heart shattered at that line. Knowing what that boy was going to do. He would try and track down whoever had a part in killing his best friend. 

She sat down on the ground, ignoring Hagrid's gasp and asking if she was alright. 

The tears started back up again. Her children, the boys she had cared for so much had been lost. No more obnoxious laugh and long dark hair. No more messy hair and a mischievous smile and glint in hazel eyes. Red hair and lovely kind green eyes. Sirius had always come for her if he needed a mother, not a friend. Proclaiming how much he loved her on the last day and danced with her at James and Lily's wedding. Laughing as he spun her around and told her Remus was jealous of how much he loved her. 

James would always ask how she was when they passed in the hallways. Would grin when he got in trouble and proclaim she loved him too much to put him in detention (she still put him in detention). Would say very loudly in transfiguration that he was her favourite student and everyone should just go home. She would shake her head and tell him to be quite. 

Lily would always be polite in her classes and ask her questions about magic. Trying to improve her grades no matter what. She was second in transfiguration, only bested by Sirius. Her arms were full of books and her heart was made of pure gold. When her son was born she looked down at him with a look of adoration. 

Minerva stood up. Rubbing at her eyes and held out her hand for Harry Potter. Hagrid watched her carefully but handed over the small child anyway. He already had his father's messy dark hair that covered the burning red lightning mark on his forehead. She gently lifted his hair to look at it. Reaching from side to the other and touching the tops of his eyebrows. His eyes were shut and they didn't even flicker in the slightest. 

"Thank you, Rubeus. Albus, I can't let you give him to the Dursley's, he would not survive. I would rather him be at Hogwarts with me instead. You have said many times before, it is one of the safest places in the wizarding world. Harry would be perfectly fine there." 

Albus's eyes flickered. 

"I'm terribly sorry sir but she has a point. 'Arry would be fine with us. An' it be an honour to care for him if you are a busy professor." Hagrid turned to Minerva.

"Then I believe it's settled. Harry will stay with me at Hogwarts and if I am needed elsewhere Rubeus will look after him. Don't you agree that is a better plan than leaving him with Petunia who was incredibly hating of magic due to her sister? Also who refused to show to her sister's wedding because of her hatred of James. Hmmm?" 

Albus sighed. "Very well. I do not like this arrangement but I do believe you would fight me on this matter until I agreed." 

Minerva grinned like a schoolgirl and turned to Hagrid and held out her hand. 

"We will talk about this back at school. Arrange when Harry will come to your place and how he will be getting there."

Hagrid's eyes twinkled brightly and his smile was like the Cheshire cat's. 

"It will be my pleasure." 

Minerva nodded and looked down at Harry again. 

"Let's go Mr Potter. I do believe we need to get you settled in." 

Harry Potter slept through the night. Not stirring until orning where he was met by a familiar face he had seen long ago. Where uncle Padfoot had laughed and uncle moony had cuddled him close. Mama and dada had laughed as well and talked with the kind lady.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here and I apologise if it's really bad  
But I really love the idea of McGonagall being like no Albus Harry is going to live with me not those people  
I also don't know how to write Hagrid's accent sorry and I can't end things either sorry  
(I may add more, probably not, who knows, not me)


End file.
